Ice Huntress
by J.T.Raschen
Summary: Fairy tail characters take a job to find the identity of a mysterious Ice wizard.


p class="MsoNormal"CHAPTER 1/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was like any other day at Fairy Tail, after everything with the Tower of Heaven things started to get back to normal. Natsu was at a table eating meal along with his best friend, Happy, who was eating a fish, when suddenly a girl sat down laid her head on the table and groaned, her name was Lucy. Natsu noticed this and decided to see what was bothering his friend. "What's wrong?", he asked her with food in his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She groaned again and answered, "My rent is due and I'm broke."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natsu thought for a moment and said to her, "Now that you mention it we should probably take on another job we're almost out of food money."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, why don't you quit eating and go pick us a job?", the blue cat asked while still gnawing on his fish./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I could ask you the same thing," he replied back angerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quit your whining and just go pick a job for us to do," a voice told them. The sounded like it came from behind Natsu and Happy, and when they turned around they saw that it was the ice wizard, Grey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucy noticed that Grey wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. "Grey, your clothes," she told him a bit surprised and as if she was used to it. Grey looked down at himself and shocked to see that she was right, Natsu on the other hand just laughed and this made Grey upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, so you think that this is funny, don't you, Flame Brain?", he asked him angerly as he landed a punch on Natsu knocking him to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natsu got up off the floor and growled as he said, "Yeah, I do. Better than your jokes, Ice Breath." After that, they started to argue and throw insults at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, are those two good at anything other than getting on each other's nerves?", Lucy asked tired of their constant bickering./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Happy was done with his fish and answered her saying, "That's pretty much all they're good at."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She sighed in defeat and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right." That was when she saw Erza, a S-class wizard, walk up to the two boys and stopped their fighting by pushing their heads away from each other with her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's quite enough of that," she told them, "now let us all go up to the board and choose a job together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, ma'am," they replied for fear of what else she would to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Relieved that argument was resolved Lucy agreed to the solution. "I second that," she said. So, the whole team went up to the board to see which one they would take. As they were searching among the varies job requests Lucy found one that caught her interest, she grabbed it and showed it to her friends. "Hey, guys, check this out," she called out to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natsu was curious to see what she found and asked, "What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's this job request, this one is different from the others that we normally take, and the money is good too. Look, it says that they want us to discover the identity of someone called the Ice Huntress, and the reward is 2,000,000 jewel," she exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""2 million jewel, seriously?", Grey asked surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucy reassured him, "Yep, that's what it says."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ice Huntress, huh?", Natsu thought out loud, "I think I've heard that name before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It says here that she is an ice wizard that protects the town," she told him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grey added on to the conversation, "Yeah, and there are rumors about her too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Like what?", Lucy inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Like that she never lets a crime go unpunished," Happy answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Always gets her prey," Natsu added finally remembering the name./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grey said, "And no one has ever seen her face, and once she catches the bad guys she would just disappear. In a way she's kind of like Mistogan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is also said that she a skilled fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat," Erza replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, this Ice Huntress sounds awesome!", Lucy exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah," Natsu said, "and this will be easy, compared to our other jobs this will be a breeze." They all cheered in agreement to Natsu's claim./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright then, everyone go home and get your things we'll leave for the train station in one hour," Erza ordered. They did as they were told unknown to them what they will encounter on this journey./p 


End file.
